


Latte Week 2019

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magic, Prince Keith, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Royalty, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: 1 - Friends to Lovers/Childhood Friends2 -Royalty/Alien3 -Supernatural/Superheroes4 -Fear/Flirting5 - Pre-Kerberos AU/Gaming6 -FREE DAY7 - Night Out/Rain or Water





	1. Childhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun new headcanon that isn't latte but relates to these fics: I have decided that Iverson's first name is in fact, Iverson. His last name is West. A friend jokingly called him Commander Iverson, and someone higher up actually believed it was his last name. By the time the mistake was realized, it was too late.

Matt is six when they meet, Lauren is five.

“But daaaad.”  Matt whines, pouting as well as any six year old.  “I wanna work in the lab!” 

“You can work in the lab any day, rubber duck.”  His dad points out.  “The McClains will only get one welcome party.”

“Party and cake!”  Chris cheers, barely staying still long enough for their mum to fix his shirt.

“Yes, and cake.”  Mum chuckles. 

“I don’t want to go to an adult party.”  Matt complains.  “There weren't be anyone for me to play with.”  Of the handful of kids at the garrison base, only Ina was near his age.  But her dad didn't like when they played together, saying something about how science should be read not practiced by five and six year olds.

“Well you can't go to the lab, because you can't be in there unsupervised.”  His mum reminds.  “And we’re going to the party.”

“Then I'll just say here.”  Matt huffs, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.  

“Nuh-uh mister.”  Dad says, lifting him off the couch with an exaggerated noise of effort.  “You're coming to.  You don't want to give them the wrong idea.”

“Besides,” Mum adds, “I hear the McClains have a couple girls your age.”  Matt immediately brightens.

“Really?”  He grins.  “Why didn't you say so?  Let's go!”

 

The McClains are a big family.  Six whole new faces Matt's never seen.  Usually they only have one or two new people at welcome parties.

“Nice to meet you Rosa.”  His mum greets the woman of the group, Chris on her hip and Matt at her feet suddenly feeling much more nervous.  “I’m Colleen Holt, these are my sons, Matt and Chris.  My husband's already stolen yours to talk work it seems.”  She says, gesturing to where dad and Mr Iverson are chatting nearby.

“It's wonderful to meet you Colleen.”   Mrs Rosa smiles, shaking mum's free hand.  Chris offers his and giggles when she shakes it.  

“Hi.”  Matt chirps, because mum's looking into at him like he has to say something.  

“Hello Matt, how old are you?”  Mrs Rosa asks, leaning down so she’s closer to his height.

“I'm three!”  Chris announces, even though he wasn't the one being asked.

“Are you?”  Mrs Rosa doesn't seem to mind, grinning at Chris.  “And you?”  She asks Matt again.

“Six.”  Matt mumbles.

“Six?”  Mrs Rosa repeats.  She smiles when Matt nods.  “I have a couple of girls that are five.  Let's see if we can't find them.”  She stands up and looks around the bustling room.  “Lauren, Racheal, come here please.”  She calls when she can’t spot them.

“Coming mama!”  Someone calls, and soon two identical looking girls, one wearing blue and the other pink, run over.  

“We were playing chase with Adam!”  The one in pink grins. Behind them, Adam quickly catches up.  His not an unfamiliar face, Mr Iverson's son who’s been at the base longer than Matt.  For a big kid, he's not too bad.

“Were you?”  Rosa smiles.  “Do you think Matt and Chris can join?”  The girls look over to Matt, who hides a little behind his mum's leg.

“Hi!”  The girls say in unison.  

“My name is Rachel.”  The girl in blue greets.

“Mine’s Lauren.”  The girl in pink says, a little quieter.

“I’m Matt.”  He greets.

“And this is Chris.”  Mum says, putting Chris on the ground.  “Matt keep an eye on your brother while you play.”

“I can watch him!”  Rachel claims.  “I watch Lauren all the time.”

“No you don't.”  Lauren pouts at her.

“Yeah I do, I'm older so I look after you.”  Rachel says.

“You're not older.”  Lauren argues. 

“That's enough girls.”  Mrs Rosa frowns before they can really start fighting.  “Go play nice.” 

“I'm it, I'll give you guys a chance to hide.”  Adam says, covering his eyes and starting count.  Rachel squeals, she takes Chris’ hand and starts running with him.  Chris is thrilled.

“Quick!”  Lauren takes Matt's hand and they start running in the opposite direction.

Lauren is five when she becomes Matt's best friend, Matt is six.

* * *

Matt is seven when Lauren starts school, Lauren is six.

“What's wrong?”  Matt asks.  They're in the lab with dad, messing with things he's deemed 'child friendly enough’.  Normally Lauren loves experimenting in the lab, but today she seems sad.

“Mama said we won't be in the same class as a school.”  She reveals. 

“Of course not.”  Matt says.  “I've already been at school for a year.”

“But I want to be in your class!  I thought going to school meant we could spend all day together!”  

“We'll still be on the bus together, and we'll have lunch together.”  Matt assures.

“But I want to be in your class.”  Lauren says.  “Mr Sam, you're smart!  Isn't there some way I can be in Matt's year?”  She asks dad, who’s come nearer to check on them.

“Hm?”  Dad asks before thinking.  “Not usually.”  He answers.

“But sometimes?”  Lauren prompts, hopeful.

“Well, if you're _really_ smart, you can skip a year of school.”  Dad says.  “Matt could've skipped a year, but we decided it was better for him to be with people his age.”

“So Lauren can be in my class?”  Matt repeats, starting to get excited himself. That'd be so cool!

“Maybe, she'll have to talk to her mum and probably sit a test, but you could try.”  Sam confirms.

“I can help you studying!”  Matt says.  “I can teach you all the things my year knows already.”

“Then we can be in the same class!”  Lauren grins.  Sam chuckles at their excitement.

“I'm sure you'll do just fine, even without studying.  You're smarter than you give yourself credit for Lauren.”  Sam hums.  “Now, who wants to help me get this water reader working?”

“We do!”  The friends cheer.

Lauren is six when she skips a year of school and joins Matt's class, Matt is seven.

* * *

Matt is twelve the first time he sees Lauren cry, Lauren is eleven.

It's been a busy few weeks at school as they get ready for the Garrison placement tests.  Sometimes they just caught in their studies and miss the first bus back.  So when Matt doesn't see her waiting after school he's not too worried, just sends the usual text message.

 _‘You studying?  Want company?’_  Like usual, Lauren replies quickly.

 _'Nah, just packing up now.  See you soon!!’_ Matt doesn't think anything of it.  Even when Lauren still misses the bus he just sends a teasing message and doesn't worry.

 

He starts to get worried when dinner comes and Lauren still hasn't replied.  But maybe she's just really focused.  Matt knows she’s been stressed about getting a good grade, worried the Garrison might decide she’s not good enough to keep her skipped year.

Dinner’s interrupted by a frantic knock at the door.  Mum and dad share a concerned look before mum gets up to answer it.

“Rachel?”  She greets.  “It's everything okay?”

“It's Matt here?  I really need him for something.”  Rachel says.  Matt frowns, setting down his cutlery and joining them at the door.

“Everything alright?”  He asks.

“Something happened with Lauren.  She won't let anyone in her room, not even me or mama.  We were hoping she’d talk to you.”  Rachel explains.

“I'll be right there.”  Matt says.  “It's that alright mum?”  He asks, more as an afterthought.

“Of course dear.”  Mum assures.  “I hope she's alright.”  Matt and Rachel quickly head back to the McClain’s rooms.

 

“Lauren?”  Matt calls as he knocks on her door.  “Can I come in?”  Lauren doesn’t answer, but Matt hears the door unlock.  He pushes it open and immediately finds himself with an armful of crying Lauren.  It surprises Matt, but he recovers quickly, hugging her back.

He’s seen Lauren cry before, a handful of times when she'd hurt herself, but that was when they were kids.  And it was never like this.

“Hey.”  He says softly.  “What happened?”  Lauren shakes her head.  “Okay, you can tell me whenever you're ready.”  He leads them to Lauren's bed so they can sit, rubbing her back and offering her whatever comfort he can.

It's a while later than Lauren stops crying, and even longer before she starts talking, but Matt doesn't mind waiting.  

“When we start going to school here, I don't want people to know about my dad.”  She finally says.

“What?”  Matt frowns.  “Why?”

“I don't want them to think I only got in because of dad.”  She says.

“Who said that?  Iverson's not like that.”  Matt frowns, his anger growing.  Lauren just shakes her head, she still doesn't want to talk about it.

“Just, please, when we get in don't tell anyone.  I'm going to tell everyone else not to either.”  She pleads, sounding so hurt that Matt can only sigh.

“Okay.”  He says.  “But I'm not going to pretend we're not best friends.  “'Cause we are.”  That manages to make Lauren smile.  Whatever jerks upset her better hope Matt never finds out who they are.

“Thanks Matt.”  Lauren says.  They slip into comfortable silence for a moment.

“Movie night?”  Matt eventually suggests, getting a nod in response.  He gently pulls away from Lauren, setting up and getting snacks.  

Lauren is eleven when Matt realises she has problems she doesn't tell Matt about, Matt is twelve.

* * *

Matt is fourteen when they have their first real fight, Lauren is thirteen.

He's hardly seen Lauren in weeks.  Half the time she doesn't even have lunch with him anymore.  Yet Matt _knows_ she hangs out with Chris every day.  He doesn't get it, sure they've never hated each other but he didn't think they were _that_ close.  So why is Lauren spending all her time with him now?

Matt isn't jealous, no matter what their other friends say.  He just doesn't get why Lauren's avoiding him.  If he did something she should just tell him, how hard would that be?!

His character dies for the twentieth time and Matt shouts, throwing his controller against the wall.  

“Geez, what the controller do to you?”  Chris rolls his eyes, having entered Matt's room without even knocking.

“Leave me alone Chris.”  Matt snaps, because mum would have his head if he swore at Chris.  He reaches over to grab his controller, starting up the level again.

“Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”  Chris huffs.  “I was just telling you your friend's over.”  With that he left the room but Matt didn't get up.  Surely Chris meant Lauren, and she made it pretty clear she preferred to hang out with Chris these days.

Half way through the level his door opens again.  Matt looks at the person from the corner of his eye.  Lauren.

“Chris’ bedrooms on the other side of the hall.”  Matt says, not even bothering to pause the game.  Lauren frowns.

“What's that supposed to mean?”  She huffs.

“What do you think?”  Matt snaps.

“Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?”  Lauren scoffs.

“Just fuck off already.”  Matt turns to glare, his character dying on screen.

“What?  Matt I want to talk to you.”  Lauren says, annoyance slipping away for seriousness.  Matt doesn’t notice.  “There’s something you should know.”

“I'm sure there's plenty I should know.  That's what happens when you don't talk for a couple weeks.”  Matt says.

“It's not been two weeks since we spoke.  We spoke yesterday.”  Lauren points out.

“In math, and only math.”  Matt returns.

“Dios mios, what are you, my parole officer?  I don't need to be with 24/7 Matt.”

“You hang out with Chris 24/7.”  Matt huffs.

“It's that what this is about?  I'm allowed to be friends with your sibling.  You don't own exclusive rights to my friendship.”

“Well if you two are such good friends, why don't you go annoy him?”  For a moment Lauren is silent, fuming.  Matt turns back to his game.

“You know what?  I will.”  She says.  “Fuck you Matt.”  His door slams behind her.

Matt turns to focus on his game and not too horrible, queasy feeling in his gut.  His character dies again.  This time Matt doesn't restart.

Lauren is thirteen when Matt makes the biggest mistake of his life, Matt is fourteen.

* * *

Matt is fourteen and he has no idea how to fix this, Lauren is thirteen.

“You should talk to her.”  His mum suggests one Saturday afternoon, a week after the fight.  Matt has hardly touched his science homework, staring blankly at the page like it has the answers to his relationship problems.

“What am I going to say?”  Matt mumbles.  “I messed up mum.”

“Then say you're sorry.”  Mum says.

“But what if she's still mad?”  Matt worries.

“Then there's nothing you can do.”  His mum admits, sighing.  “But, at least you'll have tried.”

At least he'll have tried.

 

That's what Matt repeats to himself the next day, holding Lauren's favourite chocolates and her favourite terrible movie.  He has to at least try.

“Matthew.”  Luis answers the door, a scowl on his face.  Matt gulps.

“Is, is Lauren here?”  He manages.  “I want to, I _need_ to apologize.”  He adds.  Luis looks him up and down once, then moves to the side.

“You do.”  He agrees.  “She's in her room.”  Matt nods and quickly heads to Lauren's door, hesitating a moment longer before knocking.  Lauren mumbles a ‘come in’ so he does.

“What are _you_ doing here?”  She huffs when she sees it’s him.

“Apologising.”  He says, sheepishly holding up the chocolates and movie.  Lauren glares, but she doesn't kick him out either which is good.  “I was an ass, and an idiot.  I never should have treated you like that, I was being jealous and stupid and the worst.  Have I mentioned I was an ass?”

“You can always say it again.”  Lauren says, the corner of her lips tilted up.

“I'm an ass.”  Matt repeats.  “And I am so sorry.”  He holds out the chocolates, letting out a breath when Lauren takes them.

“It's okay.”  She says.  “I'm sorry I was ignoring you.  I didn't mean to be, I was just… there was a lot I had to think about.”

“It's fine.”  Matt shakes his head.  “So, movie night?”  He asks, hopefully.  Lauren hesitates to answer and Matt feels his nerves rising with each passing moment.

“There something you should know first.”  She starts.  “The reason I was spending so much time with Chris was uh, its um… it's because I'm a boy.”  She, no _, He_ manages.

“Okay.”  Matt says after taking a minute to absorb the news.  It doesn’t change anything for him if Lauren’s a boy, he’s still Matt’s best friend.  “Do you still want to be called Lauren?”  He asks.

“No, uh, I, I like Lance.”  He answers.

“Lance is a cool name.”  Matt grins.  “I like it.”

“Thanks.”  Lance grins widely back, then his confidence drops again.  “I haven't told anyone else.  Um, I was maybe hoping you could help me?  You know, just, be there for me.”  He mumbles.

“Of course.”  Matt assures.  “I'll always be there for you Lance.”  That gets him an armful of best friend, clinging to him and sniffling.

“Thanks.”  He smiles.  A moment later, Matt frowns.

“Wait, what does this have to do with Chris?”  He asks.  Lance winces, pulling away.

“Uh, that well, um…”  He trails off.  “Uh, sit here.  I'll be right back.”  He pushes Matt to the bed before rushing from the room.  Matt frowns but does what he's told, sitting and waiting for Lance to return.  When Lance does, he has Chris with him.

“I can't believe you.”  Chris mutters.

“I panicked!”  Lance defends.  He pushes Chris into the room and shuts the door.

“So…”  Matt prompts.  Chris sighs.

“Lance and I were talking about how he's a boy because I'm a girl.”  Chris explains, sounding for all the world like it doesn't matter, but Matt can see how nervous she really is.

“Oh, that makes sense.”  Matt nods.  “Do you have a name you'd rather be called?”  He asks his little sister.

“Yes, well no.  I haven't picked one yet, it's why I haven't told anyone.”  She explains, mumbling.  “I don't hate Chris, but it doesn't feel right.”

“Alright, I'll just start calling you Pidge all the time.”  Matt grins at a childhood nickname he can't even remember the origin of anymore.  Pidge groans.

“Better than Chris I guess.”  She huffs.  “But I'm still picking an actual name.”

“This calls for a movie night!”  Lance announces.  Matt grins right back.

“I'll leave you guys to it.”  Pidge says, turning to leave.  Matt only hesitates a second before stopping her.

“No you don't, you're joining in on this.”  He says.

“Yeah Pidge, you're part of the celebration.”  Lance agrees.  “We probably have some peanut butter you can dip popcorn in.”  He adds.

“Well now I'm sold.”  Pidge says, making them laugh.

Lance is thirteen when he trusts Matt with his true self, Matt is fourteen.

* * *

Matt is sixteen when he realises he's in love with Lance, Lance is fifteen.

They're in their dorm, because it's a weekday, and Lance is chatting about who he's going to ask to the school dance.  He looks so much more confident now, with his hair short and his name legally changed.  Matt likes seeing him so comfortable.

“I'm thinking I'll ask Eliza, she's in my pilot theory class.”  Lance says.  “She's really hot, like a solid eight.  And she's smart.  You should see some of her flight plans, they're genius.” 

“I think I have her in my basic upkeep class.”  Matt says, recalling the girl with blonde hair and smart eyes.  He can just see her and Lance dancing together, laughing at each other's jokes and having a good time.

Matt knows he's the jealous type, but it isn't jealousy he feels as he watches Eliza and Lance's life play out.  It's dread.  He sees them getting married and having a house together and he thinks of his mum's words from years ago.   _'At least you'd have tried’_.  He's never known how in love he was a Lance before now, but he knows he can't let Lance slip through his fingers.  Not without trying.

“So?”  Lance prompts.  “Should I ask her out?”

“What about me?”  Matt asks.

“You asking out Eliza?”  Lance misunderstands.  “I thought you were into guys only.”

“I meant, why not ask me?”  Matt clarifies.

“Oh come on Matt, I want an actual date to this one.”  Lance continues to misunderstand.

“I know.”  Matt says.  Lance opens his mouth before he finally, finally gets it.  His face turns red, and he’s silent long enough Matt starts to get nervous.  He's about to take the confession back when Lance speaks.

“Would you even say yes?”  He mumbles.

“Well, ask.”  Matt prompts, his own voice quieter.  Lance gulps.

“Do you wanna go to the dance with me?  As my date, not my friend.”  Lance asks.  Matt's heart soars.

“Yes.”  He says, before Lance is even quite finished.  There's a moment neither are sure that really happened, but then they're both grinning ear to ear.

Lance is sixteen when he has to move dorms, because there's a policy against romantic partners rooming together, Matt is seventeen.

* * *

Matt is eighteen when the Kerberos mission is announced, Lance is seventeen.

“We have to apply.”  Lance says the second he sees the announcement.  “We're about to graduate, we totally count.” 

“I don't know, a whole year stuck in a spaceship with my dad?  Sounds like hell.”  Matt claims, even as he grins and takes the form.  There's room for three on the mission.  One is already marked as Sam Holt, with one spot reserved for an assistant to dad and the other a pilot.

“You apply for the assistant position, and I'll apply to be the pilot.”  Lance decides, grinning at the paper. 

“You should apply for both.”  Matt says.  He's never met anyone that wants to go to space as much as Lance, he doesn't mind losing the spot to him.

“What?  I don't have the class qualifications.”  Lance protests.

“Lance, you've been working on dad's research as long as I have.  That counts more than the class.”  Matt argues.  Lance hesitates a moment before nodding.

“Okay, I'll apply for both.”  He says.

Lance is seventeen when he's picked for the Kerberos mission alongside pilot Takashi Shirogane, Matt is eighteen.

* * *

Matt is nineteen when the Kerberos mission launches, Lance is eighteen.

Well, he will be.  They still have a few minutes before Lance needs to leave and the launch starts.  Matt and Lance plan to spend every one of those minutes together.

“I'll miss you.”  Lance says for the thousandth time.  “I'll think about you every day, promise.”

“I'll miss you more.”  Matt claims, smiling softly.  “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”  Lance says, resting his forehead against Matt's.  For a moment they just enjoy the silence and each other's company.  It's something they won't have for at least a year.  “You know,” Lance breaks the silence with a quiet voice, chewing his lip between words, “you don't have to wait for me.”

“I know.”  Matt says, pointing not looking at Adam whose here to see Lance off but won't look at Shiro.  “I want to.”  Lance smiles, worries soothed for now.

Lance is eighteen when he leaves his home planet for the first time, Matt is nineteen.

* * *

Matt is nineteen when he stands in front of a fresh grave, Lance was eighteen.

The funerals have ended, they had a joint one.  Matt hadn't spoken for either name etched into stone.  He hadn't spoken since he heard the news.

A crash onto Kerberos’ surface, pilot error, killed instantly.

His father is gone, an empty coffin under the ground to Matt's right.  

Lance is gone.

Killed by the stars he loved more than anyone.

All three were buried side by side.  Dad, then Lance, then Shiro.  He should be angry, Matt thinks, but he's just numb.  He knows better than anyone that ‘pilot error’ isn't that simple.  If conditions aren't favourable, there's a 70% chance a landing will fail.  Conditions are rarely favourable, even for a pilot like Shiro.  Matt isn't mad.

But he doesn't know what he's meant to do.  He's dedicated his whole life to the stars.  To studying them, to reaching them, to knowing them.  Now Lance lies dead among them, so far away they’ll never recover his body.

Lance is gone.

Dad is gone.

The words settle on Matt's shoulders and the numbness starts to chip away.  He crumbles, knees giving out. 

They can't be gone.

It’s not fair.

“It's going to be alright.”  Matt doesn’t know when Rosa arrived, she could have always been there for all he was aware.  She pulls him into her arms, holding him as his world falls apart.

“How?  How can it ever be alright?”  He begs for an answer, crying into her shoulder.

“He's where he always wanted to be, you have to find comfort in that.”  Rosa says.  “There is nothing we could have done to stop this.  It was no one’s fault, not even the stars.”  She says it like a mantra, like the words are a lifeline.

“How can you be so sure?”  Matt asks.

“It's what I had to trust when his father died.”  Rosa explains.  Matt knows of Pilot McClain, who'd gone to school with Rosa and Iverson.  There had been a technical fault in his space ship, it been hours later that he’d finally suffocated.  This is not the first time Rosa has lost family to the stars, and from the way her arms shake around Matt it is no easier this time.

“I'm going to bring them home.  Even if it takes a lifetime, I'm going to Kerberos.”  Matt decides.  Rosa says nothing.

Lance was eighteen when his ship plummeted to Kerberos, Matt is nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... this ended up way angstier than I meant for it too? Opps?
> 
> But we all know Lance isn't actually dead, just you know, kidnapped by the galra ~~this is not the last time he will be taken by the galra this week~~


	2. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is very late, and also very long, and also very uneditted (because i wanted to post already)
> 
> Uh, hope you enjoy? Let me know if you like it, or if there are any ridiculous typos!

“This is weird.”  Lance announced, staring at Keith from the other side of the fire.  Around them camp had already been set up and people were beginning to make dinner.  They’d both offered to help and been politely declined. Lance wasn’t complaining that much, but it  _ was _ weird.

“Shut up Lance.”  Keith huffed. He was a lot more annoyed about their lack of chores than Lance was.  But then, Lance couldn’t really blame him. Keith was clearly floundering for some sense of normal in all this weird, and no one was offering it too him.  No one expect Lance, though Keith didn’t seem to appreciate his efforts.

“I’m just saying, this is super weird.”  Lance said. He looked over to Shiro, who was denied cooking duties mostly because they wanted to actually eat dinner.  “You think it’s weird, right Shiro?”

“It’s just… new.”  Shiro said neutrally.  “Different. I wouldn’t say it’s a bad different.”

“I didn’t say it was a  _ bad _ weird.”  Lance defended.  “It’s just weird seeing you all pampered.  I mean, no one’s demanded to duel you in days.  I never thought I’d see the day Keith McClain stopped accidently pissing people off.” 

“Yurak Mamora now.”  Keith mumbled, the unfamiliar name sounding heavy.  He’d always wanted to know the truth of his birth, but he’d never wanted it to change things so much.

“McClain can be your middle name.”  Lance said. “Prince Yurak Keith Knife McClain Mamora.  It’s a mouthful, but rich people always have long names.”

“My middle name isn’t knife.”  Keith snapped. He stood up from the chair he’d been given - comforter and more protested than the log Lance and Shiro shared.  “I’m not hungry.” With that he stormed off to his tent. A tent which he had to himself, and one that was bigger than the room they’d shared with their sister back home.

“You should give him time to adjust.”  Shiro told Lance. “It’s a lot for him to take in.”

“If we let him go into his angsty shell he’ll never come out of it.”  Lance argued, sighing. “He needs to just accept this is how things are now and stop fighting it so much.”

“I’m surprised you’ve accepted it so fast.  Wasn’t he your brother just a month ago?” The other knight sitting with them commented.  Matt Holt, he’d introduced himself as when he and his company had arrived that morning. He didn’t look like much of a knight, lankier than even Lance.  He also didn’t seem to do much around camp, rarely standing far from Lance or Keith. Yet it was Shiro that had been officially assigned Keith’s bodyguard.

“He’s still my brother.”  Lance said, usually cheerful tone turning hard before he remembered himself.  He might be ‘Prince Yorak’s Honoured Guest’, but Keith had gone to bed and he was still a peasant among knights.  When Lance continued, his voice was back to its usual light tone. “In spirit, anyway. But I’m not about to argue the Queen’s claim; if her majesty names Keith her son, then Keith’s her son.  Which means he’s a prince, so honestly I don’t know what he’s so upset about.”

“Sure you don’t Lance.”  Shiro muttered, sighing. Matt frowned at them but said nothing, fidgeting with his fingers.  “I’m going to bring Prince Yorak his dinner.” Shiro added, in a normal volume.

“Good luck getting moody mc moodyson to eat, especially if you call him that.”  Lance muttered back. He didn’t mean for Matt to hear him, but the way the knight starred as Shiro walked away proved he had.  Damn. What did he just tell himself about remembering his place?

“If you’re so accepting of the prince's’ heritage, you shouldn’t remain so familiar with his highness.”  The knight scolded.

“Right, sorry.”  Lance said, smiling sheepishly.  “I’ve accepted it, really, I’m just not used to it yet.”  He excused.

“Of course.”  Matt accepted, though he still eyed Lance suspiciously.  “Your town’s right on the edge of the kingdom, isn’t it? It must be interesting living so close to the empty lands.”  He changed the topic and Lance tried not to sigh. He could see where this was going, his family had been grilled ever since Keith had been found living with them.

“I guess.”  Lance shrugged.  “It’s how we end up with strong knights.  Like Shiro.” He said.

“You must have a strong witch, too.”  Matt guessed. Lance’s smile didn’t twitch.

“I don’t know about witches.”  He said. “We have a myth about the Bog Hag though.  It’s just a child story, but she certainly terrified me as a kid.”

“Every town outside the capital's protection has a witch.  Somewhere as far out as yours certainly couldn’t survive without one.”  Matt argued. He wasn’t wrong. It was common knowledge that, without the protection of the Queen’s Guard or a witch, no town could last longer than a week.  Just as it was common knowledge that the practice of magic was illegal. Towns as far out as Lance’s survived on the law of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’. Only fools revealed their town’s witches.

“We lucked out with knights.”  Lance claimed. “Where are you from?”  He tried to turn the conversation elsewhere.  No such luck.

“They say it was a witch that stole Prince Yurak in the first place.”  Matt said. 

“They say a lot of things.”  Lance said. “The older knights used to say it was the ghost of the old emperor.  Or one of his supporters. One traveller told me it was the Queen’s brother, but I never believed that.  Her story made no sense.” 

“Did they ever say it was the Bog Hag?”  Matt asked.

“I’m pretty sure everything was blamed on the Bog Hag.  Anything to keep the kids away from those waters, you know?”  He said.

“So she’s an evil witch?  The kind only fools make deals with?”  Don’t raise to the bait, Lance told himself.  Don’t.

“I guess.  We didn’t have any stories about her making deals.”  He said. “Why? Got something you want to wish for?”  He teased.

“I’m just wondering how a family so far out came across a lost boy around the same time the prince went missing and didn’t think to point that out.”  Matt said, finally getting a little more direct. Lance still didn’t lose his calm.

“News travels slow to places like this.”  He said. “I mean, it took you guys, what?  A month to get here? And that was riding nonstop.  It’s going to take us a good two to get back. Mama says she found Keith before she ever knew about Prince Yorak’s disappearance.”  

“Just wondering around the woods.”  Matt repeated the story mama had told them.

“Near the bog.”  Lance confirmed. “You know, once we tried to retrace the steps, you can guess how well that turned out.”  Several times Keith tried to retrace those steps, actually. It was his go to activity when he got upset.

“Then you’d think he’d be happy to know who he is.”  Matt said.

“He always wanted to know about his birth parents.”  Lance admitted, speaking a little more freely then he had all conversation.  “But I don’t think he ever thought it’d mean leaving.” They slipped into peaceful silence for a moment.  Of course, Matt eventually ruined it.

“Looks like they’ve finished dinner.”  He announced, standing. “I’ll get us some.”

“Thanks.”  

* * *

Matt hardly slept that night, unable to get comfortable and unable to clear his head.  Prince Yurak had been found, within two months he’d be home. This was good news.

But still no one knew what had happened to Prince Yurak in the first place.  Eighteen years ago the prince had simply vanished. How had he ended up in the kingdoms furthest point, in the care of some farmers?

There was more to this story, that much was obvious.  But how to figure it out? The farmers claimed no involvement, and both Prince Yorak and Sir Shirogane believed them.  But there was something about the McClain who accompanied them. He was hiding something, Matt was sure. He had two months to figure out what, least Lance be introduced to the Queens at Prince Yurak’s side.

Matt sighed, rubbing his eyes and forcing himself out of bed.  Two months, assuming everything went well and he didn’t oversleep.

After dressing, Matt walked towards Prince Yurak’s tent with breakfast in hand.  His heart stopped when he stepped inside.

“Where’s the prince?!”  He demanded, storming from the tent with terror in his throat.  It’d been one night,  _ one night _ .  How had they lost him already?  Sir Shirogane approached quickly, though he hardly seemed panicked enough.  “Shirogane, you were meant to be watching him!”

“The prince is fine.”  Shirogane assured, raising his hands in a non-threatening way.  “I’ll take you right to him.”

“You had better.”  Matt growled. Shirogane immediately led Matt to a smaller tent nearby, the one set up for Prince Yorak’s companion.  

“They’re still asleep.”  Shirogane warned, opening the tent for Matt.  Inside Lance and the prince slept, sprawled out across the bedding and each other.   “His highness couldn’t sleep, he’s used to having people with him.” Shirogane explained as Matt’s heartbeat finally returned to normal.  The prince was fine. 

In fact, the prince almost looked peaceful.  The lines on his face smoothed and his expression neutral.  Matt hadn’t seen him look even remotely calm since they’d met.

_ ‘I don’t think he ever thought it’d mean leaving.’ _  Lance’s words sprung to mind.  They’re the first Matt’s trusted, by gut instinct if nothing else, and it hits him.  He might be taking Prince Yorak to meet his family, but if the McClains really aren’t behind his kidnapping than Matt is taking him from a family too.

* * *

A week later they arrived at the first town on their journey, Rison.  To Lance and Keith it was practically a city, the major trading hub for several smaller towns including their own.  It wasn’t larger than a few main streets, with a farmers market held once a month and only one inn. At least it was a large inn, one that was used to housing travelling knights and merchants.

“Finally, I can have a bath.”  Lance sighed as the rode through the town’s gates.  A nice, hot bath and a comfortable bed around amazing.

“Don’t look so relaxed yet Lance.”  Shiro chuckled. “We still have to make it through town.”

“We should have arrived at night.”  Keith muttered, his head low. They weren’t exactly trying to announce that they were escorting the long lost prince home, and anywhere else they’d look like a group of inconspicuous knights.  But this town was as familiar to Keith and Lance as their own, people were going to notice the McClain boys being escorted by a group of knights.

“That would have been worse.”  Shiro claimed.

“Hey, maybe you can get some training in now.  Before you get sloppy.” Lance pointed out, his horse close enough to Keith’s to nudge him with his elbow.  “I’m sure James will go a few rounds with you.”

“We won’t be here long.”  Matt reminded. “Hopefully just the night, maybe two.”

“As long as we have long enough to visit the bakery.”  Lance said. “I need a cinnamon roll from my favourite cinnamon roll.”

“Before anyone goes anywhere, we need to get settled at the inn.”  Matt ordered.

“This is going to be fun.”  Shiro said as they approached the inn.  

“For you maybe.”  Keith muttered as he dismounted.  One of the knights went inside to announce their arrival, returning soon after with a young boy.  

“Hi!”  He chirped, starring up a the knights with star-filled eyes.  “I can look after your horses!”

“Are you buy yourself tonight Omar?”  Lance asked, trying to spot the other usual stable hand.  It didn't seem fair to make the ten year old do all the work, but then his parents probably hadn't expected a group of seven today.

“Mara's not feeling well.”  Omar explained. “But I told mum I could do it!”  He added with all the determination of a child trying to prove himself.

“I'm sure you can bud.”  Shiro said. “But how about we give you a hand?  Not even Mara likes looking after Black.” 

“Okay.”  Omar a felted, pouting for a moment before brightening again.  “But I can look after Blue! I like Blue!” He said, rushing up to take Lance's horse.

“Sure.”  Lance chuckled, handing Blue over.  Omar quickly started leading them all towards the stables, asking Shiro all kinds of questions about the unfamiliar knights and why they were all there.

“You shouldn't have to do this highness.”  Matt told Keith, clearly thinking he was apologizing about the work Keith had to do.  

“I can look after my own horse.”  Keith snapped, hands clenching around Red's reins.

“We are meant to be looking inconspicuous.”  Lance added, in a much less 'bite your head off’ tone.  “Besides, Red's touchy. She doesn't like being looked after by just anyone.”  

“My horse is not touchy.”  Keith snapped. “She lets you pet her.”

“Yeah, it only took ten years.”  Lance rolled his eyes. “If she's not touchy, your hairs not black.  Omar's terrified of her.”

“Omar's terrified of Black.”  Keith pointed out.

“Black is a giant horse, we live and die by her whim.”  Lance claimed, tone serious. Keith could help but laugh, relaxing for at least a second.

 

Once the horses were settled, they headed into the inn proper.  Inside it was bustling with towns folk, unsurprisingly since it was also the largest bar in town.  Keith stuck by Lance side, head down and shoulders tensed. He clearly didn't want to be revised, but that was unlikely.

“Ay!”  The girl behind the bar called them over.  Matt led the way and opened his mouth, probably to organise their rooms, but the girl didn't even look at him.  “I was wondering where you three were. When you didn't show up for the duels last week we thought maybe the wedding he been pushed forward.”  She said, winking at Shiro, who laughed lightly.

“Definitely not Nadia.  I think half the town would have our heads if we didn't have the wedding here.”  He said. 

“There was of work to at home.”  Lance explained their absence. “You know what mama's like if we skip the chores.”  He winced.

“Probably no worse than James has been all week.”  Nadia huffed. “Boy won't shut up about how you cheated him out of a rematch.”  She told Keith.

“Did he even win the tournament?”  Keith frowned.

“Of course not.  Ryan exploited how distracted he was in the third round.”  Nadia said.

“Oh, James is really going to be out for your head.”  Lance whistled.

“Good,maybe I can get some exercise in.”  Keith mumbled.

“Excuse me.”  Matt finally cut in.  “We're after some rooms for the night.”

“Well obviously.”  Nadia rolled her eyes.  “Mum's already set aside three for you, can't offer more than that so you'll have to share.”

“The usual regards?”  Lance asked.

“Of course.”  Nadia said, sounding insulted he even asked.  “Mums probably already got your bath being readied too.  Yours too Shiro.”

“Your mother is a godsend.”  Lance grinned.

“So who are these friends of yours?”  Nadia asked, turning her attention to the others.  “We don't usually get unfamiliar knights around here.”

“There friends of mine, from the city.”  Shiro told the cover story they'd decided on. 

“How are you enjoying the edges of the know world?”  Nadia asked. “It’s always a big shock to everyone there first trip.”

“It’s quieter than I expected.”  Matt answered, realizing he wasn’t going to get out of this until the gossip was done.  He mustn’t be from a small town, Lance thought, if he didn’t know that.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since anything caused real trouble.”  Nadia agreed. “Great luck, don’t you think?”

“How long?”  Matt asked, tone turning more suspicious.  Nadia didn’t seem to notice.

“A few years now.  I don’t really remember.”  She said. “When was the last mist?”  She asked the other locals, frowning to herself.

“Four years ago.”  Keith confirmed, mumbling.  “Four years, three months, and sixteen days.”  A heavy silence fall over them and Nadia’s cheer dropped.  

“Right, sorry.  The mist came through you first, didn’t it?”  She mumbled. 

“Always does.”  Lance said, forcing a smile and pushing back the heavy thoughts.  “Come on, catch me up on the gossip of the duels. You get any favours?”  He asked, smirking.

“None for me.”  Nadia sighed. “Ina got one, but she wouldn’t tell me who.”

“Ina duelled?”  Keith asked, confused.  “She never duels.”

“Well we needed someone to fill out the ranks, since you didn’t show up.”  A new voice spoke up. “Scared you were going to lose McClain?” Well, this wasn’t going to end well, Lance thought as he turned to see James and Ryan having joined them.

“When have I ever lost a duel?”  Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. “I had other things going on.”

“You?  You had something more important to do then duel?”  James scoffed. “You’re Keith Knife McClain, you never have anything better to do.”

“Hey, you can’t steal my made up middle name.”  Lance pouted, hoping to sooth James’ annoyance. “That’s cheating.”  It didn’t work, James didn’t even hear him.

“Those two always bring out the worst in each other.”  Nadia sighed. “I hope they take it outside this time.”  Lance hoped they stopped before Matt did something stupid, the knight looked more pissed than Keith or James.

“I have a life outside showing off.”  Keith huffed. “Maybe I just didn’t feel like kicking your ass again.”

“Oh please, you haven’t even been listed for a station yet.  I bet you were just licking your wounds after flunking the trial.”  James growled.

“Okay!”  Lance called loudly, stepping between the two.  “That’s enough you two. I want to have a bath, can’t do that if I have to go cheer for your duel.”  He said.

“Back off Lance, it’s not about you.”  James snapped.

“No, it’s about how you cope with your crush terribly.”  Lance claimed, smirking when James face went red. “You guys can duel in the morning when your less angry and more excited.  And when I've had a bath.”

“We've still got a few knights around, we can make a mini tournament out of it.”  Ryan suggested. 

“I'm in!”  Nadia grinned.  

“I guess that'll make up for it.”  James mumbled.

“Fine.”  Keith mumbled.

“Great!  We'll have a dueling tournament tomorrow morning at ten, usual place, usual rules.  Now onward my loyal minions, spread the news.” Lance grinned gesturing for James and Ryan to go.  

“You'd better bring your best game tomorrow.”  James warned Keith.

“I wouldn't need half of it.”  Keith claimed.

“Good to see you guys.”  Ryan said as they turned to leave.  “See you tomorrow.”

“We are meant to be leaving as soon as possible.  We don't have time for a tournament.” Matt snapped the moment they were gone, Nadia having rushed off to served a customer.  “And nevermind the fact a prince shouldn't be performing in hasty duels.” He added.

“You need time to restock anyway.”  Lance said. “Besides, we did miss the last one because we were waiting for you to show up.”

“We do these all the time here.”  Shiro said. “They aren't like the duels in the city.”

“Yurak could get hurt.”  Matt argued.

“I can handle myself in a duel.”  Keith snapped. “Just because I'm a prince now doesn't mean I'm suddenly made of glass.”

“I'll be the referee, if anything gets out of hand I'll stop it.”  Shiro assured. He seemed to be the only one Matt was listening too, though that didn't surprise Lance much.

“I'll be watching too.”  Matt decided. “To ensure nothing goes wrong.”

“Well with that sorted, I am going for that bath.”  Lance announced.

* * *

Matt didn't like unofficial duels, let alone unofficial tournaments.  Official sports were carefully watched, weapons and rules checked to ensure no accidental death.  There was no such system with unofficial duels, especially not ones put together less than twenty four hours before.

But, he had to admit, the tournament Lance prepared was handled professionally.  Lance was up two hours before, prepping the arena and the brackets. Matt followed him, intending to take over, but found he didn't need to.

“Who are these people?”  He frowned at the names Lance was writing on the bracket sheet.  “I thought this would just be Prince Yurak and the children from last night.”

“Aren't you like, only a year older than us?”  Lance asked, rolling his eyes. “These are all the younger knights and older squires that are here, probably.  Either cause they live here or their towns don't have much in the way of knights training.” 

“That doesn't explain why you're putting them on the bracket.”  Matt claimed.

“Because they'll want to join in.”  Lance said, like it was obvious. “There's probably a couple that won't, but best to be prepared for the biggest bracket then have to add people in.”

“That's a large amount of knights for a small town.”  Matt noted. Surely they couldn't all be formally trained.  Even towns twice this size didn't have that many knights.

“Some are squires.”  Lance reminded. “Most kids around here become knights but choose not to be placed, like Nadia.  It's the safest option this close to the empty lands.”

“No one mentioned you were a knight.”  Matt frowned.

“I'm not.”  Lance said. “I said  _ most _ kids, not all.”

“For someone who isn't a knight, you know an awful lot about setting up a tournament.”  Matt commented. Lance just shrugged. It was possible he could lying, that he had been knighted, but Matt couldn't imagine why.  

“There, that's everyone.”  Lance grinned, stepping back from the bracket.  This was going to take all day.

“I brought breakfast!”  Someone called, walking up to the tables Lance had pulled from the arena's storage.  The new arrival started to unpack a large box of baked goods onto the table.

“Hunk!”  Lance greeted, running towards the new comer.  “Please tell me you have cinnamon rolls.” He said, hands held like he was praying.

“Of course I have cinnamon rolls.”  The man laughed, offering one to Lance who cheered.

“Are you one of the competitors?”  Matt asked, approaching much more slowly.  Hunk grimaced.

“Definitely not.”  He said. “Swords are pointy and I don't like that.”

“Hunk's the local baker, and the best baker.”  Lance said. “Hunk, this is Sir Matt. He's a knight from the city who doubted my ability to setup a tournament in two hours.”

“Nice to meet you.”  Hunk said. “Lance has been setting these things up since we were kids using sticks for swords.” 

“Ah, childhood.”  Lance sighed. “Check on my bracket, is anyone away?  Are there new people?” Lance instructed, pulling Hunk towards the bracket.

“Huh?  Uh…” Hunk looked over the set up.  “Shay went on placement the other day, so she's not here.”  He said.

“What? But that makes it uneven!”  Lance said, frowning as he rubbed out her name.

“You could fill in.”  Hunk suggested. 

“ _ You _ could fill in.”  Lance countered, glaring at the baker who immediately panicked.

“What?  No!” He protested.

“Exactly.”  Lance huffed.  “Maybe Ina's free.”  

“She went home.  It’s her dad's birthday tomorrow.”  Hunk reminded. “We can just have it be uneven.  We've done that before, just push Keith into the second round.”

“No, we can’t.  This has to be perfect, and Keith definitely won't appreciate any special treatment right now.”

“Why?  Is something wrong?”  Hunk frowned. Matt sent Lance a warning glare, but Lance didn't seem to notice.  If he blew Prince Yurak cover it'd be the last thing he ever did, Matt silently swore.

“He's just been off lately.”  Lance sighed. “He really needs this tournament right now, you know?”  Matt didn't get it, but Hunk clearly did. 

“I can go ask Rax if he wants to join in?”  Hunk offered.

“Rax?”  Lance frowned.  “What’s he doing here if Shay got placed.”

“He said he wanted to give SHay space to be herself, you know?”  Hunk shrugged.

“I don’t buy it.”  Lance said. “But sure, go ask if he wants to join.  I’ll finish setting up.”

“On it.”  Hunk nodded.  “Nice meeting you Sir Matt.”  He waved to Matt as he left the arena looking for this Rax person.

“Whose Rax?”  Matt asked. “I thought you already had all the knights on your bracket.”  

“Well, he’s not actually a knight.”  Lance admitted. “But his sister is, and Rax trained a lot with Shay once he got over the whole ‘don’t become an active knight it’s dangerous’ phase.” 

“You can’t just have some random peasant join in on a knights duel.  He’ll get hurt.” Matt frowned. “Why didn’t you just ask myself or Sir Shiro to join?”

“Because you guys are in a totally different league than us?”  Lance frowned back. “Your part of the Queen’s guard, there’s only a handful of knights out here that could hold their own against you.” 

“But you’ll have a peasant fight a knight?  How’s that any different?”

“Okay, stop saying peasant like that I’m starting to feel insulted.”  Lance started. “And anyway, just because Rax isn’t a knight doesn’t mean he can’t fight.  He’ll still probably lose early on, but that won’t ruin the tournament the way putting one of you guys in would.”  Matt still wasn’t happy about it, but he conceded Lance’s point and didn’t argue further. 

Instead he watched Lance as he finished prepping the arena, pulling the tournament swords out and finishing the food setup.  He moved with so much familiarity that Matt could believe Hunk’s claim in how long he’d been doing these. Which just made it all the move confusing that Lance wasn’t a knight.

Soon the knights started arriving.  Prince Yurak and Shiro were first, alongside the inn’s bartender, the former barely muttering a good morning before grabbing breakfast from Hunk’s set up.  The baker and a man Matt assumed was Rax came next. There were the boys from last night, and then a number of others Matt had yet to see. Lance greeted each with familiarity, adding a few new names to the bracket as non-locals appeared.  

The all chatted amongst themselves, catching up and eating, until Lance called for attention ten minutes after the duels were meant to start.  

“Alright!  As you guys probably noticed, Keith wasn’t here for the seasonal tournament last week.  And as you also know, James gets upset when he misses a chance to be defeated by my brother.”  The statement drew some good-natured heckling from the crowd. “So, to make it up to him, we’re holding a mini tournament today.  We’ve got Sir Shiro here to judge the matches, and Sir Matt over there to judge us personally.” He joked. “First up! Rolo and Nadia!” 

There was no talk of rules, but clearly the group didn’t need them.  The matches were clean, with Shiro and Lance playing judge but mostly just calling out the victors and the next fight.  Loses were taken smoothly, and slowly but surely they lowered the number of contender. Although none of the knights left, even after being defeated, hanging around to watch the rest of the matches and chat.

“You’re looking rather awed.”  Matt jumped, turning to find Rolo standing next to him.

“I’m just surprised by how organized this is when it wasn’t even happening until last night.”  Matt shrugged, trying to downplay his reaction.

“We’ve been doing these things since we were kids, it doesn’t take much.”  Rolo shrugged. “They’re not all that exciting either, everyone knows Keith’s going to win.  But it’s fun.” 

“Has he always won?”  Matt asked, feeling a wave of pride at the lost prince’s skill.

“Mostly.”  Rolo said. “If Shiro were fighting it’d be up for debate, or Lance.”  He said, nodding to the two.

“Lance?”  Matt frowned.  “He told me he wasn’t a knight.”

“He isn’t.”  Rolo confirmed.  “He was training to be one though, and he and Keith were neck and neck in skill.  They get pretty competitive too, it was always fun watching them in the finals.”

“What happened?”  Matt asked. “Why wasn’t he knighted?”

“He gave it all up, just before the final tests.”  Rolo answered. “Last time the mist came in it hit the McClain’s pretty hard.  Their older sister, Veronica, was killed and Lance went missing for a few weeks.  When he got home he gave up his knighthood to stay close to his family.”

“He got lost in mist?”  Matt’s frown deepened. To get lost in the mist, so close to the empty lands, and to return… it was practically impossible.  Definitely impossible without the help of a witch. 

“I don’t know the details.  I don’t anyone does, not even Shiro.”  Rolo admitted. “‘Cept Keith of course, he was the last one to see Lance.”  Matt wasn’t sure he could ask Prince Yorak about it, but he would have to ask Lance about it.

Not know though, he decided as he looked back to the tournament.  Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun, Prince Yorak included. He wasn’t about to get in the way of that.

* * *

Lance fell into bed with a content sigh.  Today had been good. He wasn't sure how long Keith's good mood would last once they hit the road again, but for now his brother was happy.  That was more than Lance could say for the last month.

“Prince Yorak seems happy.”  Matt commented, watching Lance from his own bed.  Normally Lance and Keith shared a room when they stayed in Rosin, but Matt had been very firm about the rooms.  Shiro and Keith shared the best one, with Lance and Matt in the second, and the other the knights in the third. 

“It won't last long if you keep calling him that.”  Lance said. Over the last come if she he felt like he and Matt has grown closer.  Even if that was because Matt was suspicious of him, it gave Lance the confidence not to watch his words all the time.

“Excuse me?”  Matt frowned. Okay, maybe he shouldn't get  _ too _ confident.  “That  _ is _ his name.”

“Yeah.”  Lance relented.  “But it's about taking baby steps.  I mean, this is all a lot to take in and he's barely handling the whole not lifting a finger part,  maybe save the name change for when he's not comfortable. You know?” He tried to explain in simple words and a neutral tone.  It wasn't like he was lying or anything, he just opted not to get into the fact Keith felt like he was losing himself and the being called a new name really wasn't helping.

“...I suppose I can call him Prince Keith, until he’s more comfortable.”  Matt said after a moment, surprising Lance. As much as he'd hoped, he hadn't expected Matt to agree.  “Why are you looking at me like that?” Matt frowned.

“I think that's the first time you've taken my advice.”  He admitted, trying to downplay his surprise.

“Well,”  Matt started, shrugging, “it's probably about time.  The more I think about it, the more I realise you've been looking out for his highness’ wellbeing.  Better than I have.” He admitted.

“Of course.”  Lance couldn't help but grin.  “He's my brother, even if he's a prince now.  I'm now him better than anyone.”

“Is that why you came?”  Matt asked. For a second Lance thought Matt was back to interrogating him, but then he realised the knight sounded more curious than suspicious.  

“Mostly.”  Lance shrugged.  “Shiro’s great and all, but he has the comforting skills of a guy used to hitting his problems with a sword.  But it's for me too, at least a little. I don't get to travel much, you know? I've never even been past Rison.”  He admitted.

“Rolo said you've been lost in the mist before, I'd say that's more travelling then most get to do.”  Lance tensed, slightly cursing Rolo and his big mouth. At least Nyma hadn't been then to add her own gossip about his time in the mist.  He forced himself to relax again.

“I don't remember any of it.”  He admitted. “One might I'm trying to find Keith in the mist, and the next I'm walking home and everyone's going on about how it's been weeks and asking if...”  He trailed off, words getting stuck in his throat. He forced himself to clear it and continue. “Asking if Veronica was with me. Not many people make it out of the mist, she wasn't as lucky as I was.”

“I'm sorry for your los.”  Matt offered. Lance forced himself to shrug.

“It was four years ago.”  He said dismissively.

“Rolo hadn't mentioned Prince Keith getting lost in it.”  Matt prompted, more gently then usual. For a moment, Lance is back by the swamp as the mist closed in.  Running towards Keith and screaming his name, grabbing his wrist to pull him away from that-

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

“He didn't.”  Lance said. “He was far enough away when it rolled in, he managed to get home in time.  I don't think he's ever forgiven himself for that.” No matter how often Lance has told him it's not his fault, Keith still has nightmares of his hands wrapped around Veronica's neck.

So does Lance.

They slipped into a once Issue was finished.  The worst kind of silence, the kind that seemed to sit heavy on Lance's shoulders, that threatened to choke him if it wasn't broken.

“What?  No more questions?”  He forced himself to tease, if only to avoid suffocating.  “Are you starting to trust me?”

“You're still hiding something.”  Matt said firmly. “But I trust you wouldn't hurt his highness.”  

“I just want him to be happy.”  Lance assured.

“I do too, you know.”  Matt said after a moment. 

“He would've been happy if he'd never found out the truth.”  Lance couldn't help but mutter, even though he knew he probably shouldn't say that.

“You're right.”  Matt accepted. “But I think he'll be happiest this way, knowing both his families.” 

“I hope you're right.”  Lance mumbled. “Night.”  He said, curling up in bed.

“Goodnight Lance.”

* * *

Listening to Lance was possibly the smartest choice Matt ever made.  With his advice, travel became a lot less tense. He still called Keith highness and prince, of course, and showed him the respect owned royalty.  But otherwise, he took a step back.

And honestly?  He realised he hadn't been listening.  Not to Lance, and certainly not to Keith.  Mists, he wanted to go back and shake himself for being such an idiot.  The second he started listening to them things became immediately better.  Keith was still anxious, but he wasn't hating every step they took. Equally important, he started talking to them.

Overall, it'd been a few incredible weeks of travel.  They were only another two from the capital, assuming nothing went wrong.  Matt couldn't wait.

Which, of course, is when things went wrong.

“There's a town up ahead.”  One of the knights called. “We'll be able to stop for supplies.”  It had been a week and a half since they'd stopped in a town large enough for them, but the one ahead seemed to be a small city.  Probably a crossroad town, like Rison had been though this town was much larger.

“Finally, somewhere to have a bath.”  Lance groaned, leaning so back in his saddle that he was lying down.  It was a feat not even experienced knighted would have the training to dare, let alone a peasant.  But Matt wasn't really surprised by that anymore.

“We've covered good ground.”  Matt said. “We'll be fine to stop for the night.”  Lance cheered, with the rest of the party more subtle in their excitement.

Excitement that died immediately upon stepping into the town.

The town was silent.  The streets were empty, and they could see no one through the shop windows.  

“A  ghost town?   But we so far from the empty lands, surely some had to have escaped.”  One of the knights said.

“There's no sign of a struggle.”  Shiro pointed out. “It had to have happened too quickly for anyone to react.”

“But how? Surely they had a warning system.”  A witch, the knight means. For a town to last long enough to become this big, they surely needed to have a witch.  And a witch would have charms to alert them of the coming mist. Even if the attack came in the middle of the night.

“Maybe the witch turned on them.”  Another knight suggested. That would go a ways to explain it.

Or it would have, until Matt stepped into the town centre.

“Or maybe they turned on their witch.”  There, on the side of the town's bell tower, was a young man.  A large sword had been thrust into his chest, impaling him into the brick, but that wasn't how he'd died.  

Or at least, Matt hope it wasn't.  He hoped the boy had died early, that he hadn't suffered through all the injuries covering him - the bloodied sockets in place of his eyes, the thread during his lips together, the large cut running across his thrust, the deep gashes covering his arms, his right leg bent at an odd angle, his left ankle hanging limp and barely connected. 

A large trail of blood stained the brick beneath him and Matt got the distinct feeling there were plenty of injuries he couldn't see.  It was horrifying.

“The wrong person must have heard who the witch was.”  Shiro said, his fists clenched tight around Black's reigns.

“The such just have done something to deserve it.”  One of the knights said.

“How could anyone deserve this?”  Matt asked, turning away from the gruesome sight.  The knight had no response.

“Lance?”  Keith's voice made Matt look over to the usually bright man.  He was pale, hands shaking and eyes darting around.

“I don't think we should eat anything from the town.”  He said.

“We're running low on supplies, I agree it's distasteful but we need it.”  One of the other knights argued.

“That's not what I mean.”  Lance shook his head firmly.

“Lance?”  Matt prompted, frowning.

“Haven't you noticed?”  Lance asked, looking panicked.  “I can't smell anything.” It took Matt a moment before he understood.  Despite the gorey scene just metres from them, he could smell no blood, no decay.

“A spell.”  Shiro realised.

“A curse.  The witch's revenge, probably.”  The first night accused.

“Are you an idiot?”  Keith snapped. “A curse can't outlast the witch that cast it.”

“So there's another.”  Matt said, eyes widening.  “We should leave.”

“I'm not arguing.”  Lance said. “But not too quickly, we don't want the other witch noticing.”  He warned. As quick as the dared, they rode from the town and into the forest beyond.  

Even hours later, when Matt called to stop for the night, no one spoke.  They retired early, none wanting to dwell on today. 

When light had long since faded and the others snored, Matt gave up trying to sleep.  Everytime he closed his eyes he could see only that boy. Strung up and just… left there, in an empty town.  Why? He hoped the fresh air would drive the question away.

“Lance?”  Matt frowned as he found the other sitting by Keith's tent, quite obviously awake.  “What are you doing up?” Lance didn't look over, starting intently at the forest.

“I didn't want to leave us guardless for the night.”  He shrugged.

“Guardless?”  Matt friends, looking for the knight did been assigned that duty.  He was asleep. Odd, he was usually better than that.

“I'm surprised you're still up.”  Lance said. 

“I couldn't sleep after seeing that boy.”  Matt admitted.

“Why?  I thought everyone in the cities hated witches.  You're buddy sure did.” Lance’s voice was cold, Matt noticed.  Colder even then when Matt had been not-so-subtly accusing his family of kidnapping Keith.

“The practice of magic is illegal.  But that didn't make all witches cruel.  Most are just doing what they have to to survive.”  Matt said. 

“You say that like magic is a choice.”  Lance mumbled.

“It is, isn't it?”  Matt frowned. He been taught that being a witch was like being a knight, it took study.  Abruptly, Lance stood.

“You should go back to bed Matt.”  Lance said.

“What?”  Matt's confusion deepened.  “Lance, what's going on?” 

“The mist is rolling in.”  At Lance's words, Matt froze.  No, that wasn't possible. The talismans he'd placed should have kept any mist at bay, they were such a small group the mist shouldn't care anyway.  Unless… 

It wasn't a natural mist. 

A witch.

“We need to wake up the other knights, they’ll hold the witch back while you and Keith run.”  Matt ordered.

“They won’t wake up.”  Lance said, shaking his head.  “You shouldn’t be awake.” A spell?  But then, why wasn’t he asleep? Suddenly Matt recalled the talisman he never took off.  He’d gotten it as a gift when his mother remarried, it was meant to protect from most curses.  But…

“Lance how are you still awake?”  Matt asked.

“Matt go back into your tent.”  Lance ordered. 

“Tell me what’s going on.”  Matt demanded. He jolted back as the mist reached them, curling around their legs.  Lance didn’t even react. 

“Impossible.”  A girl with long, orange hair stepped into view, walking atop the mist like it was as solid as the ground.  “Who could you have evaded my spell? It’s not possible.”

“It was easy.”  Lance said. The cold serious tone was gone, replaced by Lance’s usual confident smirk.  How? Terror gripped Matt, made it impossible for him to move, how could Lance be so unphased?

“Do not fret Luka.”  Another woman, her hair bone white, stepped into sight.  “This boy has evaded even death. He is beyond your abilities.” 

“I’m honoured you think so highly of me, Bog Hag.”  Lance said. “Really nice of you to stop by, but I think it’s time you left.”

“I am not leaving until I get my revenge.”  The woman with the white hair growled. “You will not stand in my way.”  She raised her hands and the mist began to rise. 

“I did last time.”  Lance claimed, his own hands spread out and his eyes began to glow.  The mist stopped rising.

“I see you have learnt new tricks.”  The witch spat. “But it will not be enough.”  The mist behind her continued to rise.

“Matt grab your sword.”  Lance ordered.

“What?”  Matt dragged his gaze from the witches to… to the other witch standing in his campsite.  There was nothing else Lance could be. Matt took a step back.

Then he stopped himself, looking back to the women.  The mist had grown taller than them, and dark shadows were beginning to form inside it.  The empty creatures.

Yes, Lance was a witch.  But right now Matt had bigger problems.

“Get your sword.”  Lance repeated. “Quick.”  Matt nodded. 

“Luca,” the white haired woman began, “call on the wind, get rid of those tents.”

“Yes Haggar.”  The second said, she closed her eyes and the wind begun to pick up.  Matt grabbed his sword just as the first of the empty creatures stepped from the mist, it barrelled towards Lance quicker than Matt could protect him.

It ran right into a large ice pick, returning to the mist as quickly as it had returned.

“How many spells can you do at once child?”  Haggar mocked. “You will lose your concentration.”  Another creature stepped from the mist, this time Matt was close enough to take it on himself.  He’d hardly destroyed the being before the next stepped up. They were getting quicker, he wasn’t going to be enough.  The wind had picked up, the mist had inched further up. 

“Lance, we need the others!”  Matt ordered. “Wake them up!”  

“Right.”  Lance took a deep breath.  He moved one hand up then sliced it down through the air.

“Ha!  You think that could break my spell?”  Luca mocked.

“Wasn’t yours I was breaking.”  Lance claimed. Matt’s confusion was solved when he heard a roar.  A dragon slashed through the creatures of mist, it’s own eyes glowing blue.  “Now I’m breaking yours.” Lance muttered. He brought his hands together then pulled them apart.  The knight who had been on night duty awoke with a gasp.

“What?!”  He gasped out, confusion clear.  Then his training kicked in and he joined Matt in the fray.  The empty creatures that appeared now where more powerful, more solid than simply mist.  The other knights joined as they awoke. 

“Lance!  Let me out!  I can help!” Keith’s voice rang out.  Matt looked back to see his tent remained closed.  Lance had risen a finger to it, likely the reason it was still stuck.

“Focus your power on that tent.”  Haggar ordered Luca. The wind around Matt died down, but it clearly rose around Lance and Keith’s tent.  Lance gritted his teeth and dug in his heels. 

“Lance, keep him safe.”  Shiro ordered, fighting to near the witches.

“What do you think I’m doing?”  Lance huffed, sounding out of breath.  

“You can not do everything child.”  Haggar smirked. “You can not hold back the prince, mist, the wind, and my monsters.”

“Watch me.”  Lance growled.  

“Lance, I can help.”  Keith snapped again.

“She’s trying to kill you dumbass.”  Lance huffed. 

“Lance stop holding back the creatures.”  Shiro ordered. “We can handle it.” Considering the trouble they were having with just these creatures, Matt wasn’t so sure of that.

“Oh yes, release my beasts.”  Haggar laughed.

“Lance!”

“Shut up!”  Lance snapped back.  Wind whipped back at them, sending even the orange haired witch flying.  Lance breathed heavy. “I can’t think. I need to think.” He muttered to himself.

“Shit.”  Matt muttered as the empty creatures needed him.  Where had his sword gone? 

No, more importantly, how had Lance done that?  It was like he’d flung Luca’s spell back at her.

“Lance!”  Matt shouted.  “Lance, do what you did to the wind but to the mist.” 

“You do not have the strength child.”  Haggar claimed. “You will be taken with the mist.  Your friends too.”

“Get behind me.”  Lance ordered. “Quickly!”  Matt stumbled to his feet and raced towards Lance.

“You can not do it.”  Haggar growled, turning all her monsters towards them.  Lance took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists.  He rose them and the mist rose with him, then he pulled his arms back before sending them forward and opening his hands.  

“No!”  Haggar screamed as the mist flung towards her.  Covered in the mist, it consumed her and Luca as it would any other.  

“Sleep.”  Lance mumbled, lowering his hands.  The mist faded into the ground and Lance dropped.  Immediately Keith pulled himself from the tent.

“Lance!”  He snapped, running to his brother.  “Lance you dumbass, fuck.” He cursed as he took in the blood dripping from Lance’s nose.

“Mist isn’t easy magic.”  Lance mumbled.

“Are you okay?”  Shiro asked, concerned.

“It doesn’t matter.”  One of the knights claimed.  Only two still stood. “He’s a witch.  We are knights of the queen, we can’t let this slide.”

“He saved your lives!”  Keith snapped. 

“I saw no witch.”  Matt said. Lance’s hazy eyes turned to him.  “We had a bad run in with powerful mist, that’s all.”  

“I saw no witch.”  Shiro echoed.

“Me neither.”  Keith repeated, though he sounded a bit more bitter.

“I’ve never seen a witch.”  The second of the knights nodded.  Seeing he was outnumbered the other grumbled in agreement.

“We’re okay.”  Lance slurred, looking from Matt to Keith, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

When Lance woke up, everything hurt.  He groaned, shutting his eyes again and turn away from the hurt.  That didn’t work.

“You’re awake.”  Keith’s voice was too loud, making Lance winced.

“Unfortunately.”  Lance muttered. “God, I thought manipulating natural mist was hard.”  He groaned. Manipulating another witches mist, let alone a witch as strong as that, was way worse.

“The second you’re better I am going to kick your ass.”  Keith growled. “Stop trying to die for me.”

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to.”  Lance defended.  “You just happen to be a trouble magnet.”

“Then let me deal with it!”  Keith snapped.

“Keith, you’re voice hurts.”  Lance groaned, trying to bury his head in the bedding.  “She was going to kill you.”

“You overdid it.”  Keith claimed.

“Just tired myself out.”  Lance mumbled, yawning. “Not the first time.”

“You were out a week.”  Keith huffed. Lance’s eyes widened and he jolted up, which he immediately regretted.  

“What?”  He asked when the pain subsided enough.  

“You’ve been out a week.”  Keith repeated. “We thought… we thought you’d ended up like Thace.”  He trailed off, gulping.

“Sorry.”  Lance said softly.  He still remembered how Thace looked, asleep for months.  It had been horrifying. The effect of fighting off one of Haggar’s attempts at Keith, not that Lance had known it was that at the time.  Nor would he ever tell Keith that was what had happened. “I’m sure, promise.”

“You’re not fine.”  Keith muttered. “You almost died again.  For me, again.” 

“She would’ve killed us all, so really I almost died for everyone.”  Lance tried to joke. Keith didn’t laugh. 

“I can’t lose you Lance.”  Keith muttered. “Don’t do that to me.”

“I’m sorry.”  Lance said softly, pulling Keith into a hug despite the pain.  “I can’t lose you either, you know.” He mumbled into Keith’s hair.  Keith didn’t reply, just held him as tight as Lance could handle. Lance drifted back off to sleep.

When he woke up again Keith wasn’t in the tent.  Instead, Matt was watching him.

“Glad to see you’re getting better.”  Matt greeted. “Shiro dragged Keith to his own tent to get some rest, now that you’re awake.”  He explained.

“Good.”  Lance nodded.  He wasn’t in as much pain this time around, thankfully.  “Was I really out a week?” 

“We sent word ahead, let the Queens know we were caught in the mist and still recovering.  That’s all we told them.” He said, adding the last part at Lance’s nervous look.

“Thank you.”  Lance mumbled.  “For not… you know.”

“It’s the least I could do.”  Matt claimed. “That was her, wasn’t it?  The one that took Keith.” He guessed. Lance nodded.

“I didn’t put two and two together till Keith found out he was Yorak.”  Lance said. “I just finished the Bog Hag had a weird, creepy obsession with my brother.”

“Did Keith know?”  Matt asked. 

“He probably figured it out the other night.”  Lance said, shaking his head.

“How did you find out?”  Lance sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for questions, but Matt wasn’t handcuffing him for witchcraft so he supposed it was the least he could do.

“Keith wasn’t out of the mist that night four years ago.”  He said. “He’d been at the swamp, and I’d gone after him, then the mist started rolling in.  I wasn’t about to leave him there, so I kept looking. When I found him Haggar was behind him, about to grab him.  I threw Keith out of the mist. Or, drew the mist away from him. I’m still not sure what I did.” Lance admitted.

“How’d you get away?”  Matt frowned. That witch had seemed terrifying, and Matt had had serval knights and Lance by his side.  He couldn’t imagine facing her alone.

“I didn’t.”  Lance admitted.  “I died.”

“But…”  Matt’s frown deepened.  Lance was clearly alive.

“There was another witch, who lived in the empty lands.  She mistook me for a witch and brought me back. Those weeks I was missing, I was training with her.”  He explained. “I haven’t told anyone, about the dying part. Keith already hates himself enough.”

“So, you didn’t become a knight because you became a witch.”  Matt guessed. Lance nodded.

“Thanks, for not telling anyone.”  Lance mumbled. 

“It’s a stupid law anyway.”  Matt decided. “I mean, magic’s like a sword.  Sure some people are going to use it wrong, but others will use it to protect themselves.”  

“It’s a little more complicated than that.”  Lance chuckled. “But I guess.”

“Tell me more about it.”  Matt asked. “And about your dragon-horse-girl, she’s awesome.”  Lance grinned and just started speaking. It’d been awhile since he just… talked about magic like this.  It was nice.

* * *

As Matt stepped into the palace, he knew two things.  One, the law about magic needed to change, and two, he had some explaining to do.

He left the others at the stables, heading into the castle proper under the pretense of announcing their arrival.  Which, technically, wasn’t a lie. He walked through the castle halls towards the royal quarters with confidence. No one even gave them a second glance.  Finally, he reached the large door that marked the Queens study. Matt took a deep breath than knocked.

“Come in.”  Queen Krolia called.  She looked over, then did a double take when she saw Matt there.  “Matt.” She said, relieved. 

“Hi mum.”  Matt greeted, smiling.  Krolia walked from her desk, pulling Matt in for a tight hug.

“You were due back weeks again.”  She said.

“I’m sorry.”  Matt apologized, hugging her back.  “We ran into some trouble.”

“Yes, I heard.  The mist.” Krolia frowned.

“Actually,” Matt bit his bottom lip, “the stories a bit different to the one I told you.”

* * *

“You’re going to be fine.”  Lance assured Keith, rolling his eyes as his brother continued to pace.  “They’ll love you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”  Keith claimed, running a hand through his hair.

“Sure it’s not.”  Lance rolled his eyes again.

“What if something goes wrong?”  Keith stressed. “What if she realizes I’m not actually her son, but she thinks I was faking it, what if she thinks I am her son!?”

“Keith.”  Lance stood, catching Keith by the shoulders.  “It’s going to be fine. I’ll be right here the whole time.  If anything goes wrong, just shout. I’ll run to your rescue.”

“Promise?”  Keith asked.

“Promise.”  Lance swore.  Keith marginally relaxed, shoulders slumping.  The door to their right finally opened. A servant cleared their throat, drawing their attention.

“The royal family is ready to see you now.”  They announced. Keith was frozen, until Lance pushed him forward a little.  The door shut behind him and Lance finally let his own nerves show.

It felt like hours later that the door opened again and the servant walked back out.

“The royal family requires your presence.”  They said.

“Mine?”  Lance frowned, confused.  He hoped this didn’t mean something bad had happened.

“Yes.”  The servant confirmed, they gestured for Lance to enter the room.  With a gulp, he did just that.

“Wait, Matt?”  Lance frowned, eyes immediately drawn to the knight who no longer looked anything like a knight.  Instead he was wearing fine clothes and even a crown, standing next an equally well dressed girl. 

“What?  You thought you were the only one hiding something?”  Matt smirked, clearly pleased with himself. 

“You know what, it makes sense.”  Lance decided. “I was wondering why Shiro was taking orders from a bean pole.”  

“Hey!”  Matt complained, though he was definitely too amused to be mad.

“Ahem.”  Queen Krolia cleared her throat, making Lance suddenly much more aware of where he was.  Holy shit, he just teased the crown prince in front of his mothers. He’ll just escort himself to the dungeons.  “You are Lance McClain, correct?” He asked.

“Uh, yes your majesty.”  Lance nodded. Shit, was he meant to bow?  Fuck.

“I’ve heard much about you.”  

“You have?”  Lance gulped. 

“Yes.  And I would like to thank you.”  Queen Krolia said.

“For what?”  Lance asked, nerves suddenly turning to confusion.

“Your family took my son in, and you have been a brother to him.  That is worth much thanks.” Krolia said. “But also, I hear you saved his life.”

“Multiple times.”  Keith muttered, sounding much too bitter about it.  Lance didn’t notice, he was too busy hoping the ground would swallow him whole.

“There’s no need to be frightened.”  Queen Consort Colleen assured. “We aren’t going to punish you for your magic.”

“No, we aren’t.”  Queen Krolia agreed.  “After what Matt has told us, we think there is much to learn about magic.  Certainly more than our zero tolerance allows.”

“Uh, huh?”  Lance could only manage sounds, whiplashed right back into confusion.

“They’re asking if you’ll stick around.”  Matt said, stage whispering. “And help them understand magic.”

“You want me to teach you about magic?”  Lance repeated, frowning.

“Yes.”  Queen Krolia nodded.  “With a salary of course, and rooms in the castle.”  Lance wasn’t sure he was awake. If you’d told him three months ago this would be the outcome of Keith being a prince, he’d have laughed.  Now he was being given the chance to talk for magic, for people like him, and convince the Queens to change their law. How?

“So, what do you say Lance?”  Matt asked, grinning hopefully.  Lance looked from him, to Keith, to the Queens, then he smiled back.

“I’m going to need to write Allura, see if she can stay in town a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to end so much sadder, but I wanted it to be done earlier. Also this ending fits more character wise soooo  
> There you go latte discord, don't say I never did anything for you.


	3. Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something short and sweet. (He says about the 4k story)  
> Pretty sure the rest won't be.

“Lance, please, don't do this.”  Adam pleaded. The panic was clear in his eyes, all the fear Lance didn't dare show.  “There's no going back from this.” He reminded, gripping Lance's arm tight, keeping him for just a moment more.

“I know.”  Lance assured, mending a small smile.  He'd made his choice, and he'd be damned if he gave this jerks the satisfaction of seeing his terror.  “I can't abandon him Adam, I won't.” It wasn't the answer Adam wanted, but he was given no more time to change Lance's mind.  He could only protest as Lance was pulled away, struggling more than Lance himself.

Lance was led away from the main room, down a narrow hall to a small room.  He was made to kneel and strapped in place. He kept his head held high as the elder stepped before him.  They would not see his fear.

“Do you understand the crimes for which you are being punished?”  The elder asked.

“I understand your rules are stupid.”  Lance spat. The elder didn't even flinch, too used to Lance to find the words insulting.  Or perhaps, on some level, she felt sympathy for Lance's situation.

“Do you accept your punishment?”  She asked. 

“I do.”  Lance said, careful not to come on the words.  He didn't want this, but it was the better if his options.  The elder made a gesture with her hand and Lance had footsteps approaching.  He tried to grace himself, promising he wouldn't scream.

The first slice came and Lance broke his promise.

It was the most pain he'd ever felt, before or since.  Like he was getting pulled apart thread by thread, from atop a raging fire, while being stabbed wherever he still remained.  Lance screamed and screamed until his voice faded into nothing. He never blacked out.

* * *

Lance woke with a jolt, phantom pains running down his back and making him cry out.  Gasping for breath, he tangled his hands in the sheets and tried to convince himself he was fine.  It had just been a dream.

“You're fine Lance.”  He whispered when he had the breath to do so.  “You're in space, far from them.” He reminded himself.  Far from Earth, far from the elders, but closer than ever to the other end of his string.   He felt for his end, hand placed over his heart, and pulled. When he felt a tug Lance finally relaxed.

He was fine.

Lance looked to the clock by his bed and sighed.  He needed to get up now if he wanted to catch Pidge before she left. 

* * *

“What are you doing here?”  Pidge frowned as she approached Green.  Lance sat in the lion's paw waiting, a bag beside him and a cup of alien coffee in his hands.

“I'm coming with you.”  Lance said.

“I don't need a babysitter.”  Pidge said.

“No.  But you might need backup.”  Lance claimed. “Better safe than sorry, right?”  Pidge stared at him a moment before signing. 

“Fine.”  She said.  “Come on.” She led Lance into Green, did a final check on the transmission she'd been given, and then they were off.

* * *

“I’ll need to go in alone.”  Pidge said once they’d found the right street.  “If he thinks I’ve brought backup he’ll back out.”

“Alright.”  Lance looked over the map schematics.  “I can hide out in here.” He pointed to a spot on the map near enough to still cover Pidge’s back, but not so close he’d be obvious.  “Wait until I’m in position, then head in.”

“Got it.”  Pidge nodded.  Lance slipped down a back alley and turned on the cloaking ability of his outfit.  It made it much easier to sneak into the building.

“I’m in.”  Lance reported, gun already set to stun and aimed at their source.  Pidge entered the room soon after, talking about some device Lance knew nothing about.  

“I bet the galra would pay a lot to know how you got your hands on that security footage.”  The alien finally said something Lance could understand, jumping up from his chair with several swords in several hands.

“Seriously?  This is how we’re doing this?  I just want the information.” Pidge complained.  She took a step back from the alien but didn’t look particularly worried.  She didn’t need to be. Lance pulled the trigger and the alien was down.

“Okay, we need to have a talk about you setting up meetings with dangerous aliens.”  He said as he stepped into the room proper.

“Yeah, they always pick the hard way.”  Pidge said. “I don’t get it.” She smirked as she walked towards the computer, ignoring Lance’s worried outburst.  “Tie up the guy, I’ll get the intel.”

“I am so telling Matt on you when we find it.”  Lance grumbled, tying up the unconscious alien.

* * *

“What’s going on down there?”  Lance asked, looking over Pidge’s shoulder at the projection of the planet.  “It doesn’t look good.”

“Oh no.”  Pidge’s eyes widened at Green zoomed in.  “It’s a galra attack!” She put Green into heavy gear, quickly getting rid of the drones that were attacking the base.  Green picked up something planet bound racing towards them. “That must be one of the freedom fighters.”

“We should head down to meet him.”  Lance said. Pidge nodded, bringing Green in for a landing.

“Greetings.”  The alien said as they stepped outside.  “I am Lieutenant Ozar. You must be paladins.”  

“That’s right.”  Lance grinned, always happy to be recognized.  “I’m Lance, the Blue Paladin, and this is Pidge.  She’s the green one.” He introduced.

“If there are two of you here, why do you only have one lion?”  Lieutenant Ozar asked.

“We’re on a smaller mission.”  Pidge said. “We didn’t realize we’d fly into a fight.  What’s going on?”

“We defeated a wave of Galra forces.  More are coming, so we’re evacuating.”  He explained. “Without the other lions, I’m not sure we’ll stand a chance staying.  But you should be able to make our evacuation much safer.”

“We’ll do what we can.”  Pidge said. “But first, we’re looking for someone.  Her name is Te-osh. Is she here?”

“Te-oh is inside the base loading up the last of the medical supplies.”  Ozar pointed to the large building behind them, despite it being the only building and therefore pretty obviously the base. “We were just about to leave, your timing is most fortunate.” 

“Thank you, we’ll give you a hand loading up.  I just need to speak with her first.” Pidge grinned, starting towards the base.

“We won’t be long.”  Lance assured.

“Thank you Paladins.”  Ozar called as Lance and Pidge broke into a run.

“No!”  Pidge shouted when, a few steps later, gunfire reigned on the base.  

“Watch out!”  Lance warned as rumble raced towards Pidge.  He grabbed the back of her armour, throwing her out of danger.  That wouldn’t save him though, and Lance barely rose his shield up against the coming rocks.  It didn’t knock him out but it sent him tumbling backwards, old wounds sparking along his back as he slid towards Pidge.  “Ouch.” He winced. Understatement of the century.

“They’re back!”  Ozar called. The ship atop the base began to move, worse yet drones flew into sight with blazing guns.

“Te-Osh!  Wait!” Pidge called after the base, running towards it and Green.  “Lance!” She called back.

“I’ll help down here!”  Lance assured, knowing he’d only slow her down.  Pidge nodded, her bayard activating and, almost magnetically, pulling her towards Green.  “Come on, we need to get to cover.” Lance instructed the others. “Show me where your best-” but it was too late, the galra had already shoot at the ship.

The drone that did it almost immediately found itself torn about in Green’s mouth.  Okay, one problem solved. Lance started towards their anti-spaceship guns. They’d been badly damaged but, with some help from his own morphing gun, he could get this back online.

“Is everyone okay?”  He heard Pidge calling over Green’s speakers.

“Yes.”  Ozar assured.  “Our ship is damaged, we cannot help Te-Osh.  You must go after her.”

“But what about you?”  Pidge frowned.

“We know what it means to fight the galra.”  Ozar assured. “Those supplies are more important than our lives.”

“Not that we’ll lose any today.”  Lance assured, blasting another incoming drone down with ease.  “Huh, this is just like the video games imagined it’d be.” 

“Lance?”  Pidge called, frowning.

“Go.”  Lance ordered.  “We’ll be fine.”  Green nodded, probably because Pidge had.  He didn’t watch her leave, focused instead on the incoming drones.

“Blue Paladin we can not hold them off forever.”  Ozar frowned. 

“We don’t need to.”  Lance assured. “We just need to hold them off long enough for Pidge to get back.  Shouldn’t take her more than a couple of minutes, really. Then we can get everyone off, and probably some more of those supplies.”  He added. Ozar hesitated before nodding. 

“We will fight with you.”  He said, quickly ordering his soldiers into position.

 

It felt like seconds and hours later when Pidge returned, making quick work of the remaining drones before landing.

“Quickly.”  She said, stepping off.  “I’ve scrambled their reports but I’m not sure how long it’ll be before they notice.  Get everyone onboard.” 

“What of Te-Osh?”  Ozar asked hopefully.

“She’s already gone ahead with the supplies.”  Pidge assured. “I made sure no one was trailing her.”

“And Matt?”  Lance asked, hopefully.  Pidge held up an orange device, grinning ear to ear.

“We found him.”  She said. “Now come on!  Everyone on!”

* * *

“Matt’s signal is getting stronger.”  Pidge’s voice pulled Lance from his memories.  He pushed himself up from the ground, looking over her shoulder.

“We’re getting close.”  Lance said. 

“That planet ahead, that has to be where he is.”  Pidge said. Green zoomed in on the planet and her excitement died.  “No.” She said. “This can’t be right.”

“Maybe he’s…”  Lance had nothing, staring at the crumbling planet before them.  Green’s thrusters burst with energy as Pidge raised towards the planet, muttering to herself.  Lance felt the string in his heart and pulled, relaxing only when he felt a tug. “He’s okay Pidge.”  He said. “He has to be.”

“But this place, it’s completely destroyed.”  Pidge pointed out. She searched for any signs of her brother, looking from the ground to her transmitter.  “How can Matt be here?”

“Look!  There!” There was something that hadn’t been destroyed, a building.

“I’m taking us in.”  Green landed just outside the entrance and they ran, calling Matt’s name.  He was nowhere to be seen. There was only a plaque standing before a statue.

Lance frowned at the words, one of the texts he’d seen in the castle library.  It took him a moment to translate, but when it did terror clenched at his chest.

“Pidge, don’t read it.”  He tried to warn, but he knew it was too late.  Pidge shoved past the hand he reached out, running through the tunnel of the statue.   _ I should follow _ , Lance thought even as his legs refused to move.  “It’s not possible.” He whispered to himself.

“No, please no!”  He heard Pidge scream, voice echoing with the thunder on the empty planet.

This couldn’t be possible.

He heard a light growl behind him, finally shocking him into movement.  

“Green?”  Lance frowned.  The lion didn’t speak again but her message was clear the first time.  He needed to go after Pidge. Taking a deep breath Lance took one step, and then another, and another.  He couldn’t find it in him to run, but he didn’t need to worry about losing Pidge.

Lance found her collapsed before a grave.  Matthew Holt was clearly rewritten and Lance found himself stumbling a step.

No.  It wasn’t possible.  

“He’s gone.”  Pidge whispered.  “He’s gone.”

“He can’t be.”  Lance refused. He pulled hard against the string in his chest and the tug that followed couldn’t be faked.  It was impossible. “He’s not. There has to be something else.” He said more firmly.

“There isn't Lance!”  Pidge snapped. “My brother is dead.  We were too late. My brother is...” Her anger quickly morphed into tears. 

“There has to be something else.”  Lance repeated, just as firmly. Around them it began to ran.

“Shut up!”  Pidge demanded, practically begged.  “Stop trying to make this better Lance, you can’t!  My brother is gone! That's his tombstone, that's his name, that's-”  She cut it, tears clearing as she noticed something. “That's not his birthday.”  She noticed.

“It’s not.”  Lance agreed, grinning as he took in the date that was definitely not Matt’s birthday.  “What is it?” To him, it was just a mess of numbers but he knew it had to mean more to Pidge.

“A quantum frequency.  It’s… it’s a message!” She stood, heartbroken gone.  Replaced with hope and desperation. “The code. What’s the second encryption item?  I have the book!” She didn’t wait for Lance’s responses, talking to herself as she figured this out.  Lance watched her mess with her device. “Now, factor in Dad and Matt’s additions and subtractions…” She trailed off, watching it worked.  “Coordinates!” She gasped. “He’s alive!”

“Then let’s go.”  Lance was already running back towards Green, followed quickly by Pidge.

Neither noticed the figure watching them.

* * *

“That’s the location there.”  Pidge said.

“The place is crawling with galra.”  Lance frowned, looking at the rest of the readings.

“I know.”  Pidge frowned, slipping Green into stealth mode.  “This isn’t good. We have to hurry.” They flew to the acorn-hat shaped object undetected, falling lower and lower.  “There doesn’t seem to be anyone or anything here.” Pidge said, growing nervous.

“If it’s another clue to his scavenger hunt…”  Lance tried to joke. Pidge flew them lower until the only cave Green could detect.

“We’ll have to go on foot from here.”  Pidge said.

“Or jetpacks, really.”  Lance added. “Let’s suit up.”

The cave was no less ominous wandering around without the lion.  If anything it was worse. After a minutes of flying finally they found something.

But not something good.

“It’s a dead end.”  Lance frowned. “Did we miss something?  Turn left when we should have turned right?”  He ran his hands along his helmet, trying not to grow to frustrated.  He just, he just, why did this have to be so hard?

“Wait, come here.”  Pidge said. Lance flew towards here, where she was watching a bunch of rocks.  “Look.” She said, she brought one rock up then let it down. Slowly it flew towards the floor. 

Or, slowly until the point it snapped into place.

“Gravity!”  Lance grinned.  “That means something has to be nearby, right?”

“Yeah.”  Pidge confirmed, starting to look around.  Her light shown around until he stopped, the technology sensor picking something up.  “Found it.” She grinned as the outline of a gear appeared. They walked to the side and it slid open, letting them flow down into the holy grail they’d been looking for.  “This must be some sort of spy facility.” Pidge said, looking over the readings.

“It’s definitely impressive.”  Lance whistled.

What wasn’t impressive was the way he definitely didn’t dodge the staff that hit into his head, sending him reeling while Pidge felt nothing.  

“Fuck.”  Lance cursed, looking up at who’d hit him.  Some sort of masked and caped something that was going after Pidge.  Something tugged at Lance’s heart as the stranger ran from him, but everything was still so fuzzy.  Lance stood as Pidge brought out her bayard. 

“What have you done with my brother?!”  Pidge demanded. The words made the stranger freeze, long enough for Lance’s head to clear and long enough for Pidge to get in a good hit.

“Wait!”  Lance called as Pidge hit the strangers mask off, running at him with her bayard posed to at least maim.

But then he turned his head and she stopped.

“Pidge?”  Matt asked.

“Matt?”  Pidge breathed.  She dropped her bayard as Matt stood, and Lance felt himself tearing up as they hugged tightly.  “Oh my gosh.” Pidge sniffled. “Ever since the Kerberos mission, they said you were dead, but I knew in my heart you weren’t.”

“I can’t believe you found me.  It doesn’t seem possible.” Matt pulled away to get a good look at Pidge.  

“The thought of you and Dad kept me going, inspired me to do the impossible.”  Pidge said, sounding like a motivational poster.

“Okay, but seriously, how’d you get this far into space?”  Matt asked, giving such a Matt response that Lance could cry.  Actually he was crying.  _ Holy shit Matt was alive. _  He couldn’t help but let out a giddy laugh.  

“Sorry for ruining the moment.”  Lance said as the siblings turned to look at him.  “I just, I’m just really happy you’re okay.”

“Lance?”  Matt asked, stepping away from Pidge to stare at him.

“Hey.”  Lance smiled back.  He laughed again as Matt hugged him as tightly as he had Pidge.

“But, how?”  He asked. “The rules-”  Lance cut him off.

“Don’t worry about that.”  He said. 

“You two… know each other?”  Pidge asked, frowning. “Lance you never told me that.”

“Pidge,” Matt grinned, pulling Lance over to her, “I want you to meet my Guardian Angel.”

“Wait, Lance is that secret friend you never introduced us to?”  Pidge said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure how.”  Lance admitted. “I didn’t even know Matt told you about me.”  

“Please, he wouldn’t shut up.”  Pidge said. 

“Okay!”  Matt quickly took back the conversation.  “Seriously, how you two here?” 

“It’s a long story.”  Pidge said. 

“Any chance you’ve heard of Voltron?”  Lance grinned sheepishly.

“Of course I’ve heard of Voltron.”  Matt frowned. “Who hasn’t?”

“Well, we’re two of the paladins.”  Pidge revealed.

“No, no!  Seriously?”  Matt asked, looking between the two.  “You’re Paladins of Voltron? That’s so awesome!”  He cheered, lifting Pidge and twirling her.

“Okay, when did you get arm muscles?”  Lance commented.

“What a touching reunion.”  A new voice rang out, making the three turn to find a cloaked alien staring.

“Who are you?”  Pidge demanded, drawing her bayard.  Lance stepped in front of them both, his own bayard called.

“Who I am is not important.”  The alien claimed. “I am here to collect a bounty on the rebel leader Matt.  But two Paladins of Voltron and the Green Lion? What a day.”

“Stand back Matt.”  Pidge said, at the same moment as Matt called, “Stand back Pidge.”

“How about you both stand back.”  Lance decided. 

“Lance.”  Pidge and Matt said, in the exact same annoyed tone.  They turned to each other, chuckling. 

“Enough chitchat.”  The bounty hunter announced, flinging off his cape to reveal red whips.  He ran towards them. Lance was flung to the other side of the room, the first in the way and the easiest to get.  He whipped at Matt’s heels, sending him stumbling forward as he tried to back off. Pidge tried to fly off, only to have her jetpack malfunction as it was hit.  She cried out as she was sent falling to the ground.

“Stay away from my sister!”  Matt called, trying to attack.  The whip wrapped around him, sending him to his knees.  

“Matt!”  Almost as quickly Pidge was wrapped in the second whip.

“Let them go!”  Lance demanded, his gun aimed at the bounty hunter’s head.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  The bounty hunter worried. “They’ll be dead before you can take the shoot.”

“Lance, do it!”  Pidge ordered through the pain.

“Lance.”  Matt called, voice different and drawing Lance’s eyes.  “You’re already in space, what’s the harm in breaking another rule?”  He asked. Lance nodded. 

“Set down your gun Paladin.”  The bounty hunter ordered.

“Actually, I think you should set down your whips.”  Lance said. His voice was different. Higher in pitch and power, the bounty hunters eyes seemed to widened.  Then he listened. He unbound the whips from Matt and Pidge, setting them down.

“What the…”  Pidge mumbled, standing.  She didn’t press the question though, and at Matt’s gesture she joined him.  They knocked the bounty hunter out together.

“Ouch.”  Lance winced, turning away and coughing into his hands.

“You alright?”  Matt asked, rushing over.

“Okay, what the hell was that?”  Pidge demanded.

“I’m fine.”  Lance claimed, wiping off his mouth.

“Is that blood?!”  Pidge panicked. “Lance, what the hell?!”

“It’s fine.”  Lance assured again.

“Why are you coughing blood?”  Matt asked. “You never did that before.”  Lance shrugged, looking away.

“You mean he’s always been able to do this?”  Pidge frowned. She still wasn’t getting the answers she wanted though, Matt’s focus was entirely on Lance.

“You don’t have your wings.  That’s the only reason this would hurt you.”  He realized, voice barely a whisper. “Lance, what happened?!”  

“They made me choose.”  Lance admitted, sighing.  “I choose you.”

“Lance.”  Matt breathed, voice pained as he pulled Lance into a tight hug.  “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”  Lance said, holding Matt back.  “You’re fine, and safe, and I’m still tied to you.  That’s more important.”

“I could feel it.”  Matt said. “Every time you tugged, it kept me going.”  Lance smiled up at him.

“Okay, seriously!”  Pidge shouted. “Someone needs to give me an explanation!”  Lance and Matt shared a look, but before either could say anything the bounty hunter groaned.

“Maybe we should deal with him first.”  Matt said.

* * *

It wasn’t until they were flying back to the other paladins that Matt and Lance explained.

“So you’re telling me,” Pidge started, “that Lance used to actually be a guardian angel?  A real, actual, guardian angel? And your one?”

“Hey, I’m still his guardian angel!”  Lance defended. “I just don’t have wings.”  He mumbled.

“You’re not a very good one if you let him get taken by the galra.”  Pidge huffed.

“It doesn’t work like that.”  Lance said. “We need approval to defend against most physical attacks.  And even if we could just do anything, angels aren’t allowed in space. It’s one of the rules.”

“They have a lot of rules.  Mostly dumb ones too.” Matt added.

“If you can’t go to space, why be at the Galaxy Garrison?”  Pidge asked.

“To be near Matt.”  Lance said, like it was obvious.  

“And that thing you did back there?”  Pidge said. “That was an angel thing?”

“Induction, yeah.”  Lance shrugged. “I can’t do much cool angel stuff anymore.  The wings were sort of important to that.”

“I can’t believe that took your wings.”  Matt frowned. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“The elders don’t care about that.”  Lance said. 

“But didn’t it hurt?”

“I guess.”  Lance claimed, highly downplaying the pain he still felt ever so often.  “But I’d still go back and choose you.” 

“Thank you Lance.  For not abandoning me.”  Matt said, smiling softly.  “Hey, if you don’t have wings now you don’t have to play by the rules, right?”

“Right.”  Lance confirmed, confused right up until Matt kissed him.  He smiled into the kiss, pulling Matt closer to him.

“Ew!”  Pidge exclaimed, ruining the moment.  “Not in Green!” Matt and Lance pulled away, too busy laughing to keep kissing anyway. 

Lance took a deep breath and tugged at the string in his heart.  Matt squeezed his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, he says about the 4k story  
> Sweet, he says about the story that opens with Lance literally losing limps
> 
> Opps?


End file.
